


Обещания/Resolutions

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Disappointment, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пожелав быть абсолютно честным, Чарльз набрался смелости и наконец решился сказать лучшему другу, что он чувствовал по отношению к нему.<br/>И сказал бы, если бы Эрик соизволил прийти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещания/Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resolutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117928) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



Чарльз проснулся утром первого января в одиночестве в пустой постели.

Просыпаться одному стало уже делом привычным. Так прошли последние годы, и столь привычная постель, хранившая лишь его тепло, казалось, уже приняла очертания его тела. 

Он уткнулся в подушку, чтобы солнце не светило ему в лицо, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сглотнув комок в горле. Вчера он слишком много выпил и сейчас ругал себя за то, что простудил горло, решившись пойти до дома пешком в два часа ночи, вместо того, чтобы взять такси.

Свернувшись калачиком на кровати, он натянул одеяло и, пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее в груди сердце, сделал глубокий вдох и выдох. Послышалась вибрация телефона, что лежал на прикроватной тумбочке, и Чарльз медленно протянул к нему руку, стараясь не тешить себя пустыми ожиданиями.

_счастливого похмелья! хохо_

Сообщение было от Рейвен, которой он тут же написал смс в ответ, утверждая, что виновницей его головной боли была именно она, потому что бармен получился из нее не очень и она неправильно смешивала напитки. Он перевел сонный взгляд на стул, что стоял около окна в углу, и ужаснулся куче смятой одежды на нем.

_передай Шону, что я верну ему его костюм после чистки, как только будет возможность – и еще раз спасибо._

Его рука на какой-то момент зависла над экраном и, прежде чем он все же уговорил себя бросить телефон на кровать, он все же провел несколько раз большим пальцем по строчке, где было записано имя Эрика.

Он теперь был старше и, как предполагалось, умнее. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, что когда возлагаешь надежды на новогоднюю ночь, бессмысленную и абсурдную, тебя ждет лишь горькое разочарование. И все же он позволил Рейвен уговорить себя прийти на вечеринку и даже позволил ей выбрать костюм, который был для него несколько узковат. Когда он узнал, что Эрик будет на вечеринке, он все начал прокручивать в голове сотни дурацких романтических сценариев, представляя, как тот увидит его в толпе и внезапно под действием веселья и алкоголя осознает, что Чарльз для него больше, чем просто друг. В своих фантазиях, Чарльз, собрав волю в кулак, сначала предлагал Эрику выпить. А затем предлагал и поцелуй, пока все считали до двенадцати.

Закончилось все тем, что Чарльз получил массу комплиментов по поводу костюма и дружеские подколы касательно его неумения танцевать, встретил Мойру, которую уже не видел сто лет, перебрал с джином, поцеловал Логана, когда часы пробили двенадцать, рассмешив тем самым до слез Мари и Рейвен, а затем провел первые минуты нового года, закрывшись в ванной и прижав руку к груди, стараясь не разрыдаться.

Смс-ка от Эрика, которую тот отправил в 00.28, к утру не изменилась.

_Хэй, с новым годом_

Он вновь перечитал ее, отбросил телефон в сторону и накрыл голову подушкой. Наверное, он должен был чувствовать облегчение: теперь он точно был уверен, что у Эрика не было никаких романтических чувств по отношению к нему. Отныне ему не придется тратить время, анализируя, почему Эрик смеялся над его глупыми шутками, и почему порой с Эриком было так тяжело, почему Эрик соглашался на встречи с ним в тесном кафе, где они сидели бок о бок, пока Чарльз проверял работы студентов, и откуда он знал, какой чай Чарльз любит больше всего. Если бы Эрик хотел, чтобы их отношения перешли на другой уровень, он пришел бы на вечеринку к Рейвен. Чарльз закрыл ладонями лицо, вновь глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, и постарался уснуть.

Разбудил его оглушительный звук дверного звонка. Чарльз все еще был закутан в одеяло, и он нехотя выполз из кровати, весь вспотевший и немного потерянный, в футболке, прилипшей к пояснице, и скрутившихся вокруг ног трусах-боксерах. Так и не придя в себя после сна, он потер глаза и, придерживаясь рукой за стену, прошел к входной двери, где кто-то, видимо, прислонился к звонку, так что тот продолжал раздражающе названивать.   
\- Рейвен, хватит, - простонал Чарльз, возясь с замком. Вместо Рейвен за дверью обнаружился широко улыбающийся Эрик, в руках у которого был пластиковый контейнер.

\- Мы уже проснулись? – усмехнулся он и аккуратно подтолкнул Чарльза обратно вглубь квартиры. Чарльзу только и оставалось, что отойти в сторону и закрыть за ним дверь, чувствуя легкое головокружение, пока мир вокруг наполнялся новыми яркими красками. 

Лишь когда Эрик разулся и прошел на кухню, Чарльз ужаснулся, вспомнив, в каком состоянии его волосы, а еще, что он в нижнем белье. Это было нечестно, что Эрик выглядел таким свежим и отдохнувшим, а также невероятно красивым в своей рубашке и джинсах. Повесив пальто на спинку стула, он принялся возиться с кофемашиной.  
Чарльз хотел незаметно проскользнуть мимо него в спальню, чтобы хотя бы натянуть брюки, но Эрик перехватил его за запястье и указал на один из стульев за стойкой.

\- Как твоя голова? – спросил он и извлек из кармана упаковку Адвила. На самом деле, голова Чарльза кружилась не от похмелья, а от одного только взгляда на Эрика, который, спокойно передвигаясь на его кухне, подал ему стакан воды и поставил перед ним открытый контейнер.

В контейнере были вафли, большие золотистые вафли из забегаловки ниже по улице.

Чарльз принял две таблетки Адвила, надеясь, что туман в голове рассеется.

\- Что… Что все это значит? – спросил Чарльз. Эрик улыбнулся ему из-за плеча, наливая себе чашку кофе.  
\- Рейвен рассказала мне о вчерашнем вечере, поэтому я просто обязан был зайти и убедиться в том, что ты жив.   
\- Оу, - Чарльз опустил взгляд, уставившись на вафли. В контейнере обнаружился даже небольшой пакетик кленового сиропа, что было очень кстати, так как в холодильнике у Чарльза было совсем пусто, про то, чтобы найти у него на кухне кленовый сироп и речи не было.

\- Ты всегда берешь вафли, когда забегаешь к Бобби, - произнес Эрик, протягивая ему нож и вилку. – Поэтому я подумал, что они будут очень кстати.

Чарльз медленно взял в руки приборы и отрезал себе кусок. Хруст вафель доставил ему меньше удовольствия, чем обычно.

\- Что случилось вчера? – спросил Чарльз, стараясь звучать обыденно и не показывать, что его сердце вот-вот готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

Эрик принялся лазить по шкафчикам в поисках сахара: когда он приподнимался на пятках, мышцы его спины эффектно напрягались, то и дело отвлекая Чарльза.

\- Мне нужно было работать. Разве я не написал? – ответил он вопросом, продолжая насыпать сахар в кофе. Чарльз заставил себя помотать головой и выдавил улыбку.

\- Ох, извини. В любом случае, ненавижу праздновать новый год. Это такой пустяк, которому все придают слишком большое значение.

Чарльз прикрыл глаза, стыд и боль пожирали его изнутри. Он чувствовал себя сейчас измотанным и слишком открытым перед Эриком, который был таким спокойным и логичным в своих действиях, что это сводило Чарльза с ума. 

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Тебя тошнит? – когда Чарльз открыл глаза, то он увидел, что Эрик нависает над его стулом, придерживая Чарльза одной рукой, чтобы тот не упал.

\- Я в порядке, – ответил он. И Эрик, как всегда само воплощение тактичности, потянул Чарльза за руку, поднимая его со стула и игнорируя его протесты.

\- Идем, поедим на диване, может, я даже уговорю тебя посмотреть какой-нибудь боевик.

Эрик вновь потянул Чарльза на себя, и тот запнулся, врезавшись в него: их ноги запутались, и Чарльз уперся руками ему в грудь. В то время как Эрик успел ловко подхватить его за талию, чтобы тот не упал. Это был слишком интимный жест, и это было слишком похоже на то, как представлял себе вчерашний вечер Чарльз, пока с него не сняли розовые очки.

Он оттолкнул Эрика и отступил в угол кухни, облокотившись на стену. 

\- Я не могу. Я не могу, мне жаль, - выдохнул он, выставив перед собой руку.

\- Чарльз, - начал Эрик, но Чарльз помотал головой и отвернулся. Повозившись с контейнером, он захлопнул крышку.

\- Тебе лучше идти, - сказал он. Подойдя к холодильнику, он аккуратно поставил контейнер внутрь. Встав к Эрику спиной, он принялся мыть столовые приборы. 

\- Чарльз... Что происходит? – спросил сбитый с толку Эрик, словно пытаясь нащупать правильный подход.  
Чарльз почувствовал себя внезапно ужасно усталым. Он потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Я просто... Мне просто нужно побыть одному, хорошо? Все в порядке.

Сзади послышалось движение, и голос Эрика на этот раз прозвучал ближе.

\- Нет, определенно не в порядке... Что-то случилось вчера вечером?

Чарльз убрал вымытую посуду в сторону и облокотился о раковину. 

\- В том-то и дело, что ничего не случилось. Тебя там не было.

Эрик фыркает, и Чарльз чувствует, как в воздухе тут же повисает напряжение: Эрика как всегда легко разозлить.

\- Ты сейчас серьезно? Бесишься из-за того, что я не пришел на тупую вечеринку?

Чарльз повернулся к нему, вновь облокотившись о раковину, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а руки тряслись.  
\- Это было очень важно для меня, Эрик. Эта тупая и бессмысленная вечеринка очень много для меня значила, и ты не пришел, хотя и дал мне слово быть там.

Эрик скрестил руки, нахмурившись.

\- Уж извини, что мне надо было работать. И уж извини, что моя работа для меня гораздо важнее потраченного с тобой впустую времени.

Эти слова были как пощечина. Чарльз понимал, что Эрик ничего не знал о Шэрон и о том, как она умерла, но сейчас то, что он обычно прятал в себе, поднялось наружу, переполняя его стыдом и душераздирающей болью. Голова гудела, сердце ныло, и все, что ему хотелось, так это забраться в кровать и спрятаться от всего мира под одеялом.

\- Ты прав, - произнес он. – Мне жаль, я просто устал. - Он повернулся, медленным шагом направляясь прочь из кухни. – Я, наверное, пойду и прилягу.

\- Эй, - преградил ему путь Эрик, перехватывая за плечи. – Это я должен извиняться, ясно? – Чарльз посмотрел в его глаза и понял, что не в состоянии оторваться от его взгляда, притягательного и пронизывающего, полного сейчас раскаяния и заботы. – Почему этот вечер был так важен для тебя?

Его голос сейчас звучал мягко и действительно заинтересованно, к тому же Чарльз так устал. Его слова вылетели сами собой, словно воздушный змей, которого с легкостью подхватил ветер.

\- Потому что вчера я хотел сказать, что люблю тебя.

Сказав это вслух, он почувствовал облегчение, словно избавился от давно тяготившей его ноши. Какая-то часть его ужасно страдала еще с того дня, когда Рейвен только познакомила его с Эриком: Эрик ходил на свидания с красивыми мужчинами и женщинами, в то время как Чарльзу приходилось глотать горечь и обиду. Но теперь эта его часть могла быть спокойна. Но чувство облегчения тут же сменилось сожалением, когда Чарльз увидел лицо Эрика, на котором был написан шок: глаза были широко распахнуты, и рот приоткрыт от удивления, так что Чарльз тут же пожалел, что не может забрать свое признание обратно. Ему хотелось бы стереть эти слова из его памяти.  
Эрик не знал и, судя по выражению его лица, не имел подобных чувств к Чарльзу. Вся его доброта, забота и внимание по отношению к нему были всего лишь проявлениями дружбы. А теперь Чарльз эту дружбу разрушил.

\- О Боже, - ему стало плохо, и он больше не мог смотреть Эрику в глаза. – О Боже, мне так жаль. – Он обогнул Эрика, который стоял с опущенными руками и даже не попытался его остановить.

Чарльз заставлял себя делать шаг за шагом, пока не добрался до спальни и не закрыл за собой дверь. Ему казалось, что его сейчас удар хватит: звук его тяжелого дыхания отдавался в ушах, желудок скрутило в тугой узел, который словно застрял в горле. Он уткнулся лицом в дверь и постарался успокоиться и все обдумать, но он лишь слышал свое прерывистое дыхание и чувствовал, что вот-вот упадет.

Дверь внезапно открылась, и он действительно упал, вот только упал на Эрика, который его вовремя подхватил, прижав к себе. Эрик был удивлен не менее Чарльза, вот только удивление длилось совсем недолго, а затем... А затем Эрик поцеловал его. Его пальцы неловко сжимали плечи Чарльза, касались его щек и поглаживали волосы. Он отчаянно и порывисто целовал Чарльза, отчего тот забыл как дышать и думать, будучи в состоянии лишь обнимать Эрика, страстно прижимаясь к нему.

Беспорядок в его голове улегся, и его тело сейчас двигалось исключительно на инстинктах. Затянув Эрика за собой в комнату, он толкнул его на кровать. Устроившись между его ног, он целовал его до тех пор, пока губа не начала кровоточить, но даже тогда Чарльз не мог остановиться, боясь, что это его единственный шанс.  
Эрик простонал и из-за нехватки воздуха отстранил от себя, оба смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша: Чарльз чувствовал под собой его тело, видел его раскрасневшиеся губы, но все еще не мог поверить, что это происходило на самом деле. Эрик провел руками вдоль его груди, а затем, обняв за шею, притянул к себе, так, что они соприкоснулись лбами.

\- Я провел каждый гребанный день прошлого года, пытаясь сказать, что люблю тебя, - произнес Эрик, и внезапно Чарльз почувствовал, что готов разрыдаться.

\- Ох, - он не знал, что сказать, и не был уверен, что если скажет что-то еще, то может заплакать.  
Эрик, поудобнее приобняв Чарльза, притянул его к себе, выдохнув в шею. Чарльз прижимался к нему, пока они оба не успокоились, а затем Эрик вновь невесомо коснулся его губ, без всякой спешки и отчаяния, как до этого.   
Прерывисто рассмеявшись, он вовлек его уже в более уверенный поцелуй, как человек, которому дали в чем-то свободу и который начинает привыкать ею пользоваться.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я принес вафли только для тебя? – спросил он, и Чарльз рассмеялся вместе с ним, отчего ушло все напряжение. По его телу пошла волна радости, и он повалил Эрика на кровать, принимаясь целовать чувствительную кожу за ухом, спускаясь губами ниже вдоль шрама на его груди, наблюдая, как напряглись мышцы Эрика, когда он коснулся губами его бедра.

Позже, когда он смотрел, как Эрик спит рядом, устроившись на его подушке и приобняв за поясницу, он отметил, что одеяла примялись по форме уже двух тел, и дал себе обещание: он сделает все, что угодно, чтобы проснуться так и на следующий день, и после. Вместо того, чтобы вновь спать весь год в одиночестве, он хотел засыпать не один и, просыпаясь, видеть улыбку Эрика.

И, засыпая, он думал, что наконец-таки нашел для себя обещание, которое сможет сдержать.


End file.
